Lonely
by micarocks101
Summary: Sarah lost her mother, her father, her arms, and her legs. The only thing she has left is her little sister Isabella. One day they go to see the state alchemy and Isabella is almost killed in a transmutation gone wrong. Sarah blacks out. She wakes up to see a golden eyed boy next to her. But the biggest shock is yet to come... Rated T for safety.
1. Power

**Micarocks101: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story I also made a soul eater fanfiction but I love Fullmetal alchemist too. I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist except for the characters I made up. I have only read the first six books so if I get something wrong please don't be mad…**

I screamed in pain as the hands tore of my limbs.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Mom and Dad were supposed to be back.

I had failed them.

Suddenly it all stopped. I was back in my room, next to the transmutation circle I had drawn. Outside the wind howled and the rain poured down. I looked up shakily, hoping that my parents were there.

But what I saw was not my parents.

I tried to run.

But my legs wouldn't move. I looked at my arms and legs…and screamed in horror.

~Five years later~

I woke up shaking.

"It was just a dream…" I said shakily. I buried my face in my pillow and tried to sleep, but I was not blessed with the slumber I needed. I groaned and got out of bed and looked out the window. It was snowing. The pure white snow was beautiful.

_Alchemy is the deconstruction of matter into new forms. Something cannot be gained without first giving something in return. Snow; frozen perspiration in the form of white or translucent hexagonal ice crystals that fall in soft, white flakes. Elements include cadmium, lead, zinc, and many other elements in small quantities._ (True storyJ) _Everything in this world can be constructed and deconstructed using the basic elements, even me._ I thought. _So why do people think they are so special?_

I sighed. This alchemy study had really gotten to my head. No wonder people thought I was a stupid otaku. I walked back to my bed and plopped down. Slowly, I fell back to sleep.

~Morning~

"BIG SIS GET UP GET UP GET UP DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?!"

As usual, I woke up to my little sister running in circles around the room, screaming her head off.

"Hm? Oh…it's Saturday, Isabella." I said sleepily. Naturally she jumped on me and starting jumping up and down.

"NO SARAH IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD TAKE ME TO SEE THE STATE ALCHEMY EXAM!" Isabella yelled excitedly. I laughed

"Well I can't take you if you don't stop jumping on me! I'm not a trampoline!" I giggled. After about twenty minutes of running in circles and yelling, she finally calmed down and we walked to the area where the state alchemy exam was being held. The alchemists were pretty good. I was so engrossed with it that I didn't notice when Isabella snuck onto the field where their alchemy was being tested (They were watching from far away). Only to late did I see her.

"Hey, it's my turn!" An alchemist stepped up and drew a transmutation circle. Blue lightning erupted and a beautiful stone sculpture stood in the center of the circle.

"That's so cool!"

I looked in surprise at Isabella, who stood in its huge shadow.

But that's when disaster struck.

The statue started to crack. It split in the middle and fell toward Isabella.

"ISABELLA!" I screamed. I clapped my hands. Purple lightning shot from my fingertips, and I could feel power running through my veins. I slammed my hands on the ground and the lightning coursed through the ground. A huge wall shot up in front of Isabella, and the statue shattered against it.

And that's when I blacked out.


	2. Escape

**Micarocks101: I hope you guys like my story. I'm dedicating this to my friend ThatCrazyChickNextDoor. Hey, if she hadn't showed me fullmetal alchemist I wouldn't be writing this :D.**

"ISABELLA!" I screamed. I clapped my hands. Purple lightning shot from my fingertips, and I could feel power running through my veins. I slammed my hands on the ground and the lightning coursed through the ground. A huge wall shot up in front of Isabella, and the statue shattered against it.

And that's when I blacked out.

I woke up to find myself in a hospital room, lying down on a comfortable bed. I heard a heart monitor beeping. Suddenly something crashed into me.

"SARAAAAAH! *sniffle* I THOUGHT- *sniffle sniffle* I THOUGHT YOU DIIIIIIIED!"

After about ten minutes of crying and shouting, Isabella finally got off me.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I looked around the room and saw a boy with blond hair and golden eyes standing next to someone in a suit of armor. The boy's eyes were full of concern.

"Where am I?" I asked and sat up.

"You're in a military hospital. You shouldn't move, you're hurt pretty bad." The blond replied. "That was pretty impressive, what you did back there. You didn't even use a transmutation circle."

I jumped off of the bed and glared at him.

"It's none of your business." I told him and started for the door.

"But it is for the military, _Earth Alchemist_." He told me coldly. My hand froze on the doorknob.

"Earth Alchemist?" I stuttered and looked back at him as he held up a sheet of paper.

"Congratulation. You're officially part of the military."

My head buzzed. I felt like I was gonna faint again. How had I become a state alchemist?! I had never applied! They can't force me to be a state alchemist! I glared at the boy and stomped up to him.

"Big brother!" The person in the suit of armor said. By the sound of his voice, probably a boy.

"WHO THE HELL PERMITTED THIS?!" I shouted at him and grabbed him by the collar. "TELL ME, DAMNIT!" He glared at me and swatted my hand away.

"I can't tell you that." He said calmly. "But it would be best if you just suck it up."

Pure hatred coursed through my veins. I don't know how it happened. I clapped my hands and slammed them on the floor. Some part of me knew I shouldn't but I was too infuriated to care. A thick rock wall shot up, splitting the room in half. I could hear shouting and banging on the other side. I clapped my hands again and slammed the room's wall, making a door.

"Sarah!"

I looked down to see Isabella clinging to my leg, looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I - I'm scared…" She murmured. I knelt down and gently scooped her up in my arms.

"I promised I would protect you, and I don't intend to go back on that." I told her. "But we need to go." I burst through the door into an alleyway and ran, still carrying Isabella in my arms.

~~TO BE CONTINUED~~


	3. Run Away

**Micarocks101: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Isabella: WHEEEEEEE! *jumps up and down on MIcarocks101***

**Micarocks101: I'm not a trampoline… -**

Isabella clung to my shirt, her tears soaking my shirt. I ran out of the alleyway and into a crowded sidewalk.

_'They won't find me in this huge crowd_' I thought as I wove in and out of the people shoving their way through the swarm of people. I kept running, not caring where I was going, as long as it was away from that hospital. Suddenly I felt something yank me backward. I looked behind me and saw the armored boy from earlier.

"Please, I don't want to fight." He told me.

"Too bad for you then." I put down Isabella and flipped in the air, landing with a thud on his shoulders.

"Hey-!" He was cut off as I punched his helmet with all my strength, sending it flying into the air. I looked down, about to punch his head.

But there was nothing to punch.

My fist froze in midair. I couldn't believe it. He reached up and grabbed my pant leg, swinging me over his shoulder and slamming me on the pavement.

I woke up in an office. Sitting next to me was the blond boy and armored...thing. In front of me was a desk, piled high with paperwork. A young man sat behind the desk. He had jet black hair and has wearing a strange pair of gloves. A million thoughts ran through my head.

"Where is Isabella?! Who are you?! Why do you want me to join the military?! Why is that armor empty?!" I shouted in one breath. The blond sighed.

"You're worse than Winry…" He muttered.


	4. Officail

**Micarocks101: Hey guys! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, just the characters I make up. Please review fairly and enjoy the story! And also I just read volumes 7, 8, and 9! I LOVE MAY CHANG!**

"Ms. Sarah, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you. I am Roy Mustang."

I whirled around to see the man behind the desk stand up

"You have been chosen to be a state alchemist. Edward here will be your superior." He said calmly. The blond boy next to me, who apparently was Edward, glared at the man.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He muttered.

"WAIT A SEC!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. "YOU CAN'T JUST FORCE ME TO BECOME PART OF THE MILITARY!"

"My rank is colonial, I have the authority to make you a state alchemist." Roy told me. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Suddenly another thought flashed across my mind.

"Where's Isabella?" I said shakily. The room went quiet. Edward looked down at the ground, and Roy tugged on his gloves.

"What – what happened to her?" I asked shakily, though I had a feeling I wouldn't like the answer.

"She disappeared. Maybe kidnapped, we don't know." Roy said.

I felt like the world was crashing around me. Who would kidnap Isabella? Why would they take her? My shock quickly turned to anger.

"LET ME GO I NEED TO FIND HER!" I yell and jump to my feet.

"We can help you. If you want us to." Roy said and sat down behind his desk. I grit my teeth.

"Fine…if it helps me find Isabella, I'll be a stupid state alchemist. What do I do?"


	5. Excuse me?

**Micarocks101: HELLO PEEPZ! I LOVES YOU ALL AND I LOVES THIS STORY AND I LOVES PASTA!**

"Good. I have a mission for you, Alphonse and Edward. I want you to go to a pub in Dublith called 'Devil's Nest'. There have been some suspicious things going on there. None of the men we have sent to investigate have come back." The colonel said and slid three train tickets across his desk to Edward. He took them and shoved them in his pocket.

"One more thing." He said and smirked "You'll need disguises."

-15 minutes later-

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR A STUPID MINISKIRT?!" I yelled and pulled down the tiny skirt. I refused to wear this! I heard laughing and turned around to see Edward laughing his ass off. I stomped up to him and slapped him across the face and glared at Roy.

"HOW COME HE IS WEARING A HUGE COAT AND HAT AND I HAVE TO WEAR THIS THING?!" I yelled at him. He wasn't even listening to me! I huffed in irritation and stomped back to the dorm I was given. I opened the closet and started looking for some clothes that wouldn't make me look like a perv. The only thing was the clothes I had changed out of. I sighed and grabbed the clothes and started to change.

"Hey, I-"

I whirled around, my kick-random-creepy-stalker-person instinct activated. I slammed someone against the wall. I looked back angrily and squeaked in alarm.

It was Edward.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and kicked him out the door, immedialty slamming the door shut after he was out. I quickly changed and came out and ran down the hall back to Roy's office. Edward was gonna get the beating of his life.


	6. Auto-mail

**Micarocks101: Just wondering is there a ship that you guys would like me to do? Sarah x Edward, Edward x Winry, I honestly don't care.**

I stomped into Roy's office and saw Edward sitting in a chair. I wanted to punch him so bad, but something stopped me. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"One more thing before you go." Roy said "Be careful."

-On the train-

"I'm so bored!" I moaned and hit my head against the wall. Edward sighed.

"Well, maybe jumping out the window will be better." He said, making me glare at him.

"Oh, shut up. When will we get there? This is taking forever!" I huffed in irritation and plopped down against my seat. Something was bugging me, but I just couldn't place it.

"Hey, Sarah." Edward said quietly. I turned back at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"How did you get that auto-mail?"

I felt like something had just crashed into me. How did he know? Then I remembered when he accidently came into my room while I was changing. How could I be so stupid?!

"It-it's none of your business." I stuttered and looked away. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, then I felt his hand on mine.

"What are you-?" I was cut off by him ripping off my glove. I gasped and hid my hand, glaring at him.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at him, but it didn't look like he was listening to me. He stared at me coldly.

"I'll ask one more time. How did you get that auto-mail?" He asked me coldly. I grabbed my glove and shoved it back on.

"And I'll tell you one more time, it's none of your business. I'm only helping so I can find Isabella, so just back off." I muttered and stood up, walking out the door. I stopped for a second and looked back at him. "Don't follow me." And I walked out.


	7. Surprise

**Micarocks101: Someone suggested a Sarah x Edward ship, but I'm bad with romance, so it's gonna be REALLY slow… Also sorry this is so short (pun intended) but I got writers' block...**

Damn.

He was really getting on my nerves.

I walked down the train corridor, munching on a chocolate bar that I had bought from one of the vendor carts. I just couldn't get what he had did out of my head. Why was he so concerned about it? Why did he even care? I sighed and sat down on a bench, listening to the sound of the train as it clattered over the railway. Something about it was kinda soothing. It was something fixable, something that normal. Basically the complete opposite of me. I touched my wrist, feeling the cold metal against my skin. I wished I could fix what I did. But there is no turning back in life. There is no magical happy ending. I should know. I sat there, silent, when something plopped down on the bench next to me. It was Edward.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I shouldn't have asked." He said softly and looked up at me. His hard expression had softened. He looked like a completely different person.

"No, it's alright, I should have told you." I said. "But I do have one question."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why were you so concerned about it?"

He looked like I had just slapped across the face.

"Um...Well, I..." He stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, maybe I need to say that slower. Why... are... you-"

"I heard you fine! It's just…" he hesitated. "I...I have auto-mail, too…"

...

I was not expecting that.


	8. scary

**Micarocks101: WOO HOO! I'M ON A ROLL ONE NEW STORY AND TWO NEW CHAPTERS!  
** I silent for a while.

I didn't know what to say. Instead, I laughed. Pretty soon I was on the floor laughing so hard my sides cramped, while Edward stared at me, his jaw on the floor.

"Why…Why are you _laughing_?" He stuttered, probably confused as HELL.

"Because" I giggled "You're the only person I know who was doesn't treat me like an auto-mail freak." He stamped his foot in frustration.

"When if I did that I would be a freak too!" He complained.

I snorted. "A short freak, at that."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!"

"Nooooooothing."

"SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!"

He was about to start raging when the conductor's voice crackled over the intercom.

"_We are now arriving in Dublith. Please make sure you take all your possessions on your way out and have a good day."_

I finally stopped laughing and got up, a ridiculous grin plastered on my face. "We better go before they leave for the next station. Come on. Any place you know of that we can stay in?"

-You know where don't look at me like that .-

Edward shivered, the giant shadow of Sig looming over him.

"H-Hi…" He stuttered. Sig was just about the scariest thing I'd ever seen… (No offense) He patted my head, almost knocking me to the ground.

"So you finally got a girlfriend, Edward!" He said gruffly. It was my turn to snap.

"For your own health, I very much advise that you _STEP AWAY NOW._" I growled. Surprisingly, he obeyed. He inched over to Edward and whispered in his ear.

"She's one scary girl"

I glared at him "_LOOK WHO'S TALKING."_

Sig stayed in the emo corner for the rest of the day.


	9. ninja housewife! oO

**Micarocks101: Hey guys…unfortunely, I'm home sick today :( hope you guys are having a better day.**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

A woman with black hair and a simple white housedress stomped through the door and judo-flipped Edward over her shoulder.

"Edward!" I cried out and stared at the woman. "You just…he just…"

She ignored me and glared down at Edward. "You've gotten even weaker."

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I cried out, making everyone stare at me. The woman smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Are you Ed's girlfriend?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M HIS GIRLFREIND?!"

"So you're not his girlfriend?"

"NO!"

Edward was staggering around dizzily and bumping into walls, as if he needed to lose more brain cells…

"We…we were just wondering if we can stay here for a little while…" He stuttered and face-planted in the grass.

"Are you an idiot?! I told you not to come back!" The woman kept yelling at him.

I sighed in exasperation. "Excuse me miss, but we really don't have any other place to stay. Also, from what I heard, you've been to the devil's nest. We're going there and-" She glared at me, immediately cutting me off. There was silence for a few minutes, then she spoke.

"Why on earth do you want to go there?" She said softly. I gulped nervously but I steeled my nerves and tried to look brave.

"I-I'm sorry miss, but we can't tell you right now…" I stuttered. Edward looked at me like I was insane.

"Um, Sarah, I don't think talking back to her is very good for your health." Edward whispered to me.

"Oh, shut up." I whispered back and turned toward the woman. She stared back at me, her face expressionless. There was another awkward silence. Finally she turned around and started walking inside.

"We should discuss this inside. Come on." She paused at the door and looked over her shoulder at me. "By the way, I never got your name."

"I'm Sarah. And you?"

"Izumi Curtis. Now get inside, if that lazy butt Edward can get off my lawn."

-Inside, after another judo flip and explaining so that Ed wouldn't get beat up again-

"I see. So you were sent to investigate the devil's nest?" Izumi said.

"Not exactly. But like I said, I can't tell you everything." I replied.

"Alright. I'll let you stay here, on one condition." Izumi said.

"What would that be?" I asked curiously.

"I'm coming with you" She said sternly.


End file.
